Another Bat
by rharaayumi
Summary: Inilah sumpahku. Meskipun di kehidupan ini kita tidak bahagia kita pasti akan bahagia di kehidupan mendatang, sekalipun itu memakan waktu 1000 tahun lagi.


**Summary:** _Inilah sumpahku. Meskipun di kehidupan ini kita tidak bahagia kita pasti akan bahagia di kehidupan mendatang, sekalipun itu memakan waktu 1000 tahun lagi._

 **Disclaimer:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate:** T+

 **Pairing:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ ,

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **Another Bat**

" _orenji?"_

"…" _  
"hei, kau orenji kan?"_

"…"

" _Inaho.. jangan bilang kau sudah melupakanku?"_

Inaho membuka matanya, mendapati dirinya masih berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing, pandangannya masih gelap mungkin nyawanya masih mencoba berkumpul untuk masuk ke raganya yang baru saja bangun itu. Dialihkannya pandangannya ke sampingnya. Di sana terbaring perempuan sedikit mendengkur pelan sepertinya kelalahan dengan aktifitas mereka semalam. Rambut perempuan itu sedikit berantakan menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Inaho menatapnya, seperti biasa tanpa senyum sedikitpun bahkan tanpa ekspresi menatap wanita itu. Inaho menaikan tangannya ke wajah wanita itu bermaksud merapikan rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik itu.

Setengah senti jarak jari Inaho dan wanita itu, seketika itu pula kepala Inaho seperti dirasuki oleh sekelebat bayang-bayang aneh tentang mimpinya beberapa hari ini. Mimpi yang sama yang terus berulang. Tentang seorang lelaki yang mengajaknya berbicara. Inaho tidak bisa melihat wajah orang tersebut. Orang itu selalu dikelilingi kabut (setidaknya begitulah yang dilihat Inaho di dalam mimpi) hanya suaranya yang terdengar jelas dan perkiraan tinggi badan orang itu yang mungkin 10 senti lebih tinggi dari Inaho.

"ohayou, Inaho-kun"

Suara dari wanita yang tadi berbaring di samping Inaho membangunkannya dari mengingat mimpi-mimpi itu. Inaho menatap wanita itu (sekali lagi tanpa ekspresi).

"hmm? Ada apa? Ohh aku tau, kau mau melanjutkan yang semalam?"

"…"

"dasar.. kau selalu tidak pernah puas"

Wanita itu (sebut saja dia Seylum),melingkarkan tangannya di leher Inaho. Mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Inaho, mencium bibir Inaho perlahan berharap mendapat balasan dari si empunya bibir yang berada di hadapannya. Tapi Inaho tidak membalas ciuman itu, sama seperti tadi hanya menampilkan wajah datar.

"Seylum-san, hentikan."

Hanya 2 kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Inaho, berdiri dari duduknya. Memakai pakaian yang berserakan di lantai. Dan meninggalkan Seylum yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Inaho terhadapnya.

"Inaho-kun.. apa salahku?;

"…"

"kau bosan denganku?"

"…."

"akan kubuat permainan yang beda setiap kita melakukannya, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama agar kau tidak bosan.. nee Inaho-kun, jangan marah lagi yah"

"hentikan rengekanmu itu Seylum-san. Kau terdengar seperti wanita murahan. Mulai sekarang kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi. Jika kita bertemu anggap saja kita tidak saling kenal."

"setelah kau mendapatkan semua yang kumiliki? Kau meninggalkanku begitu saja? Aku tidak bisa menerima semua ini. Kau akan menyesal Inaho-kun!"

"hoooh.. kita liat saja nanti!"

Inaho meninggalkan Seylum yang masih menangis terisak di ranjangnya. Membanting pintu kamar itu, seolah menegaskan bahwa Inaho sudah tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan wanita bernama Seylum.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Jarum speedometer di mobilnya sudah menunjuk angka 140, artinya saat ini Inaho sedang membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan 140km/jam. Menerobos beberapa lampu merah seolah jalanan miliknya sendiri. Teriakan sumpah serapah dari beberapa pengguna jalan yang merasa terganggu tidak dihiraukannya, dia tetap memacu mobilnya seperti tadi. Di dalam mobil sportnya yang berwarna orange menyala Inaho menatap kosong jalanan yang berada di depannya, mencoba menyimpulkan mimpinya selama ini. Inaho adalah tipikal orang jenius yang bisa berfikir dengan tenang apapun keadaan terburuk yang dia hadapi. Tapi untuk kali ini, otak jeniusnya seakan tidak berguna saat dihadapkan pada mimpi yang sama yang terus berulang setiap malam. Bukannya takut, Inaho hanya penasaran siapa orang yang ada di mimpinya itu.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Inaho terlihat sibuk bermain dengan gadget miliknya. Sesekali melirik orang-orang yang juga sedang duduk di ruangan yang sama dengannya menunggu antrian. Karna ulahnya yang mengendarai mobil dengan cara seperti itu, SIM nya disita dan dia harus mengurus administrasi ini dan itu belum lagi dia harus kembali menjalani tes mengemudi dan akan mendapatkan pengawasan selama 3 bulan penuh.

"Inaho Kaizuka, silahkan masuk ke ruang 2"

Terdengar suara informasi yang akhirnya menyebutkan nama Inaho setelah antri 2 jam. Inaho berdiri menuju ruang yang disebutkan, masih sibuk bermain gadgetnya. Inaho melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruang 2. Terlihat seorang pria berumur sekitar 30-40-an sedang duduk di balik meja yang menghadap ke pintu tempat Inahoo masuk. Di papan nama yang terletak di mejanya tertulis . Di depan meja itu duduk seorang pria yang umurnya mungkin hampir sama dengan dirinya, berambut kuning pucat bermata biru.

"silahkan duduk tuan Kaizuka" tuan Chruteo mempersilahkan Inaho duduk di kursi samping pria muda satunya.

"nah kita mulai saja, saya rasa tuan Kaizuka sudah tau kenapa hari ini tuan ada di sini. Jadi saya akan melewati bagian penjelasannya. Langsung saja, saya akan menunjuk tuan Troyard ini sebagai pengawas anda selama 3 bulan ke depan. Dan jika evaluasi dari tuan Troyard 3 bulan ke depan bernilai negatif, maka dengan berat hati kami akan menarik SIM anda selamanya dan dapat di pastikan selama hidup anda, anda tidak kan bisa mendapatkan SIM lagi"

"….."

Ianho tetap asik dengan gadgetnya, hanya sekali mengalihkan pandangan dari benda yang dia pegang saat orang bernama Chruteo itu mengakhiri kalimat sekaligus ancamannya.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"TU..TUU..TUAN KAIZUKA"

"hmmm"

"BI..BI…SAKAH ANDA MEMELANKAN MOBILNYA? KITA TERLALU CEPAT.. JIKA SEPERTI INI TERUS DENGAN TERPAKSA SAYA AKAN MEMBERI PENILAIAN NEGATIF KEPADA ANDA"

"hmmm"

Tapi bukannya memelankan mobilnya seperti yang diminta Slaine, Inaho malah menancap gas lebih dalam. Slaine bukannya pengecut selama ini di juga sering memacu mobilnya cepat saat harus mengawasi orang seperti sekarang ini. Itu dilakukannya agar orang-orang yang sering ngebut tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi penumpang di dalam mobil yang kecepatannya seperti itu. Tapi Slaine sendiri tidak pernah memacu mobil dengan kecepatan hampir 200km/jam (seperti yang ditunjuk oleh jarum speedometer). Tapi di dunia ini karma berlaku, entah sudah berapa banyak orang yang tobat ngebut karna Slaine, dan sekarang sebagai pengawas justru dirinya yang ketakutan. Keringat bercucuran dari telapak tangannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tatapan matanya bergantian menatap antara jalanan di depan sana dan Inaho yang berada di sebelahnya tanpa ekspresi mengemudikan mobil sekencang ini.

"ORENJI…." Teriak Slaine, dia bahkan tidak tau kenapa kata itu yang dia ucapkan

Refleks Inaho menginjak rem. Membuat 2 orang yang berada di dalam mobil orange itu terpental ke depan. Sabuk pengaman yang mereka gunakan tidak banyak membantu. Kepala mereka terantuk cukup keras di dashboard mobil. Meninggalkan luka di kapala keduanya. Inaho melirik Slaine di sebelahnya, luka yang dideritanya tidak separah Slaine yang saat itu pingsan dengan kepala yang mulai mengeluarkan darah segar berwarna merah. Tanpa pikir panjang Inaho membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"sepertinya teman anda menderita geger otak . Kita berharap saja dia siuman sebelum pukul 5 sore ini. Jika dia tidak sadarkan diri sebelum pukul 5 kami akan melakukan pembedahan di kepalanya"

Inaho hanya diam, sibuk memikirkan kata terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Slaine. Sebenarnya bukan katanya yang dia fikirkan. Semua orang pasti akan mengatakan orenji jika melihat warna mobilnya yang terang seperti buah jeruk itu. Tapi penekatan katanya, Inaho merasa seperti pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat entah di mana. Itulah yang menyebakannya refleks menginjak rem.

Inaho terus menatap tubuh yang tak sadarkan diri itu dari balik kaca. Mengamati setiap garis pada monitor detak jantung dan nafasnya yang saat ini terpasang ke tubuhnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan sadar. Namun keajaiban itu terjadi, mata Slaine tiba-tiba terbuka menatap sekeliling dengan heran. Tanpa fikir panjang Inaho langsung memasuki ruangan itu. Menatap pemilik tubuh bersurai kuning itu.

"bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"orenji. Kita ada di mana? Pakaian apa ini?" Slaine tidak menjawab pertanyaan Inaho, malah balik bertanya.

"…"

"kenapa kau diam saja? Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku.. hei Orenji"

"bisa tidak kau berhenti memanggilku Orenji? Aku punya nama, namaku Inaho Kaizuka!"

"kau bicara apa sih Orenji? Bukannya dari dulu aku memang selalu memanggilmu seperti itu? Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menyebutku 'kau' padahal biasanya kau menyebutku Bat. Orenji jangan bercanda, aku sedang bingung kita ada di mana dengan pakaian aneh seperti ini dan kau malah bertingkah aneh!"

"dari dulu? Kita bahkan baru saja berkenalan, belum sampai 12 jam.. apanya yag dari dulu? Seolah kau mengenalku!. Tunggu di sini, akan ku panggilkan dokter. Sepertinya kepalamu benar-benar rusak!"

"dokter? Itu apa? Kau akan meninggalkanku di tempat asing begini?"

Slaine yang terlihat kebingungan memegang lengan baju Inaho. Namun, Inaho melepaskan paksa pegangan Slaine, dan meninggalkan ruangan itu mencari dokter supaya Slaine bisa mendapatkan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"Inaho-kun kita perlu berbicara!"

Inaho tidak berbalik, dia terus melangkah seolah di belakang sana tidak ada yang memanggilnya.

"kubilang tunggu Inaho-kun!"

Seylum mempercepat langkahnya berusaha mendahului Inaho dan berdiri tepat didepannya. Merentangkan tangannya mencoba menghalangi jalan Inaho.

"bukannya sudah kubilang untuk tidak berbicara lagi denganku?"

"tidak bisa. Kita perlu bicara. Aku tidak bisa menerima apa yang telah kau lakukan! Memangnya apa salahku?"

"minggir! Kau mengganggu!"

Inaho melanjutkan jalannya, sambil menggenggam tangan Slaine (lebih tepatnya menarik Slaine agar mengikutinya). Slaine yang sedari tadi ada di sana tidak mengeluarkan satu katapun. Dia masih bingung dengan apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Dia bahkan tidak tau sedang berada di mana dirinya saat ini. Bagi Slaine ini bukanlah dunia yang dia kenal. Hanya 1 orang yang dia kenal di dunia asing ini, yaitu Inaho. Itupun hanya wujudnya saja yang seperti Inaho, tapi sifat dan tingkah lakunya jauh berbeda dengan Inaho yang dia kenal. Dunia ini, orang-orangnya, dirinya sendiri bahkan Orenji tersayangnya pun berubah.

Inaho terpaksa membawa Slaine pulang ke rumahnya bahkan harus menjaganya 24 jam. Karna dirinyalah Slaine mengalami ini semua bahkan sampai mengalami gangguan lebih dari seminggu tidak ada kemajuan yang dialami Slaine. Slaine masih terus memanggilnya Orenji. Dan selalu berbicara soal pelangi. Setiap dirinya dan Slaine terpisah maka saat itu juga Slaine akan menangis menjadi-jadi karna itulah saat ini dia harus membaanya ke kampus.

"kau di sini dulu, aku akan membeli minuman di sana" kata Inaho saat mendapatkan tempat yang dirasanya cocok.

"tapi..bagaimana aku tau kau tidak akan meninggalkanku?" Slaine yang mendengar perkataan Inaho, refleks menarik kemeja Inaho. Seperti seeorang anak yang tidak mau tertinggal oleh ibunya saat berada di keramaian.

"aku beli minumnya di sana. Kau bisa melihatnya dari sini. Kalaupun aku meninggalkanmu, kau bisa bertanya ke orang lain minta orang lain untuk mengantarkan ke rumah 'orang yang bermobil orange' mereka semua tau rumahku dan hanya aku yang memakai mobil seperti itu di sini, jadi tenang saja. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi"

"wherever you go, wherever you to, I'll be right here waiting for you"

"ya.. aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu jauh. Setelah beli minum kita akan mendengar ceritamu, siapa tau kita bisa mengembalikan keadaanmu seperti dulu"

Inaho mengelus kepala Slaine (seperti majikan yang mengelus kepala binatang peliharaannya) Slaine yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa mengangguk. 5 menit kemudian Inaho kembali dengan membawa 2 minuman dan beberapa cemilan untuknya dan Slaine. Slaine pun memulai ceritanya kepada Inaho (entah sudah berapa kali dia menceritakan kisah yang sama kepada Inaho)

"orenji dan bat adalah sepasang kekasih. Namun keluarga kita tidak merestui hubungan kita. Karna status sosial kita yang jauh berbeda. Ayahku menjodohkanku dengan putri mahkota agar aku bisa menjadi raja selanjutnya. Awalnya aku menyetujui perjodohan itu, namun pertemuan denganmu membuka mataku. Kau yang terlahir sebagai orang dari kalangan biasa membuatku membantah seluruh perintah ayah. Pertemuan kita pertama saat aku memberikan penghargaan kepadamu sebagai salah satu pegawai baru. Awalnya aku membencimu karna kau selalu menang saat kita beradu argumen. Tapi lama kelamaan aku menikmati adu argumen itu. Membuatku berfikir, hidup akan membosankan tanpa jam-jam adu argumen bersama dirimu. Bukan Cuma aku, ternyata kau juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi hubungan kita akhirnya terdengar oleh sang putri, dia memerintahkan ayah agar aku menjauhimu dan kami secepatnya menikah. Saat itu, saat kita melarikan diri dari kerajaan kita bertemu dengan seorang pria aneh yang memberitahukan kita 'jika kita berdua bisa melewati pelangi maka keinginan kita akan terwujud apapun itu'. Kita berdua yang saat itu kebingunan entah kenapa malah dengan mudahnya mengikuti perkataan orang aneh itu. Kita berdua mencari pelangi itu, sementara putri mahkota yang tau tunangannya kabur dengan seorang pegawai biasa memerintahkan prajurit untuk menangkap kita hidup atau mati. Dipelarian kita kurang dari 5 langkah lagi kita melewati pelangi, kau melindungiku dari panah yang dilepaskan prajurit kerajaan. Sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhir kau bilang padaku 'aku akan tau jika itu dirimu jika kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Orenji. Inilah sumpahku. Meskipun di kehidupan ini kita tidak bahagia kita pasti akan bahagia di kehidupan mendatang, sekalipun itu memakan waktu 1000 tahun lagi."

Slaine meneguk minuman yang telah mencair esnya. Memandang Inaho yang duduk di depannya, mencari sosok Inaho yang dikenalnya.

"jadi apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak tau tentang renkarnasi atau apapun itu. Tapi jika kau mengharapkanku menjadi Orenji yang kau kenal, menyerah saja. Karna aku bukan dia! Dan lagi aku tidak akan pernah menjalin hubungan seperti itu dengan seorang pria! Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah seorang wanita"

Slaine tertunduk mendengar ucapan Inaho

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Sebulan sudah Slaine tinggal bersama Inaho. Sekarang Inaho tidak lagi bersikap acuh seperti awal. Inaho memang masih memasang tampang datar (mungkin itu sudah tabiatnya) tapi setidaknya dia mulai merespon dan berbicara jika diajak bicara (tidak seperti dulu yang selalu diam). Inaho juga sudah tidak risih jika Slaine menggandeng tangannya seperti orang yang lagi berpacaran.

Malam itu Slaine terkena demam tinggi karna sehari sebelumnya hujan-hujanan menunggu Inaho di kampusnya. Sekalipun Inaho mengajaknya ke kampus, Slaine tidak pernah masuk ke dalam kelas, dia hanya menunggu di taman kampus atau di kantin sampai kelas Inaho selesai. Hari itu Slaine menunggu di taman dan hujan tiba-tiba turun, Slaine tetap menunggu di taman tidak mencari tempat berteduh takut jika meninggalkan tempatnya berpisah dengan Inaho tadi, dirinya dan Inaho tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Maka Slaine memutuskan tidak meninggalkan tempat itu.

Suhu badan Slaine mencapai 40 derajat celsius. Menyebabkan dirinya merancau tidak jelas.

"orenji.. orenji. Orenji.."

"hei.. kau harus minum obat."

Inaho membantu Slaine bangun agar bisa meminum obatnya.

"sebenarnya aku tidak tega meninggalkanmu. Tapi hari ini aku ada ujian di kampus"

"pergilah, aku baik-baik saja."

"kalau panasmu naik lagi minum obat ini yah, aku meletakkannya di laci meja"

Slaine hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, lalu kembali tidur.

Inaho meninggalkan Slaine di rumah. Dia ke kampus setengah hati. Fikirannya terus di rumah membayangkan keadaan buruk yang menimpa Slaine tanpa dirinya. Dirinya sudah terbiasa menjadi tumpuan si slaine. Tanpa dia duga pengawas kasus SIMnya sekarang malah menjadi orang yang harus dia awasi. Setengah jam setelah dimulainya ujian Inaho keluar meninggalkan ruangan dia memang jenius, semua ujiannya selama ini dikerjakan cuma dalam waktu setengah jam. Tidak seperti hari-hari lalu setelah ujian, dia akan menunggu Seylum-san dan melanjutkan 'aktifitas malamnya' dengan Seylum-san. Kali ini dia tidak menunggu siapapun, dia langsung menuju rumahnya khawatirnya sudah memuncak memikirkan Slaine yang pertama kalinya dia tinggal sendiri.

"bagaimana keadaanmu?" Inaho berlari menuju kamar Slaine sesampainya di rumah, bahakan Inaho tidak mengganti sepatu outdoor dengan sepatu indoor.

"ba..ba..baik" jawab Slaine susah payah

"baik apanya? Wajahmu lebih merah dari yang tadi, dan suhu.. apa-apaan ini suhu badanmu makin meningkat! Apa kau tidak meminum obatmu?"

"su..su..sudah,, tapi aku malah seperti ini.. orenji.. orenji,.. orenji.."

Slaine keembali merancau, Inaho yang tidak tau apa yang tengah terjadi mengecek obat Slaine, betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Slaine salah minum obat. Slaine meminum obat perangsang milik Inaho.

"orenji… o..ren..ji" sekarang rancauan Slaine sudah berubah, terdengar seperti suara desahan di telinga Inaho.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Inaho saat melihat Slaine seperti itu. Tanpa sadar dirinya mendekati Slaine, memeluknya, menciumi kupingnya menjilatinya perlahan meninggalkan bercak-bercak merah disekitar leher dan tengkuk Slaine. Slaine sudah tidak merancau, desahannya menjadi makin jelas. Tidak hanya di tengkuk dan leher sekarang badan Slaine pun dipenuhi bercak hasil karya ciptaan Inaho. Lelah membuat tanda di sana-sini, Inaho membungkam mulut Slaine dengan ciuman, lidah mereka saling berperang di dalam sana, kondisi Slaine yang tengah setengah sadar karna demam membuatnya kalah dipertarungan itu.

"Bat…"

Akhirnya Inaho mengeluarkan suara pertamanya setelah sekian lama. Dipandangnya Slaine yang saat itu tengah melingkarkan tangannya di leher Inaho. Tatapan mata Slaine terlihat begitu sayu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ingin detik itu juga menelan Slaine.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah aktifitas yang membuat ranjang mereka berderik keras selama berjam-jam (saya sebagai author tidak tahan menulis sambil membayangkannya jadi para pembaca sekalian bisa membayangkan sendiri apa yang terjadi /run/gk)

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Slaine membuka matanya, keepalanya terasa pusing. Dia melihat langit-langit yang ada di atasnya. Tempat ini bukan tempat yang dia kenal. Terasa ada yang aneh di bagian bawah tubuh belakangnya. Menahan diri dari rasa sakit yang amat sangat, mencoba memposisikan untuk duduk. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat siapa yang ada di sampingnya. Tuan kaizuka dengan posisi tengkurap tanpa busana. Sedangkan dirinya sama halnya dengan tuan Kaizuka, tanpa busana juga. Mengertilah Slaine apa yang telah terjadi dan kenapa bagian itu teraa sangat sakit.

"SIAAAAL APA YANG KAULAKUKAN BODOH?" teriakan Slaine membangunkan Inaho.

"Ohayou Bat" bukannya menjawab, Inaho malah mengecup bibir mungil Slaine.

Slaine yang kaget mendapat perlakuan seperti itu malah menampar pipi Inaho

"Bat? Kau kenapa?"

"siapa yang Bat? Namaku Slaine! Slaine Troyard!"

"hmm.. jadi kau sudah kembali Bat? Okaeri, ahh padahal aku masih ingin Bat yang 1 nya "

"apa maksudmu Bat yang satunya? Ceritakan!"

"baiklah akan kuceritakan untukmu, setelah…" Inaho tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, dia kembali melumat bibir mungil Slaine yang saat itu tengah terbelalak

"akan ku beri kau nilai negatif sialan. Biar kau tidak bisa mendapatkan SIM lagi selamanya!"

"hooh siapa yang peduli soal SIM? Asal aku bisa mendapatkanmu selamanya."

Sekarang Inaho kembali berada di atas Slaine membelai perut milik si pirang lembut. Membuat Slaine kembali mendesah.

"kau boleh menilaiku saat kita selesai melakukan lanjutan semalam" tampak sepintas senyum licik di wajah Slaine. Dan mereka melanjutkan yang semalam telah terjadi (tentu saja ini adalah pemaksaan Inaho kepada Slaine. karna Slaine yang semalam bersama Inaho sudah kembali ke masanya sendiri, tapi apapun yang sudah didapatkan Inaho sudah jelas tidak akan semudah itu dia lepaskan, seperti saat ini dia sudah terlanjur merasa nyaman di dalam Slaine *plaaak)

END

Owari ceritanya gaje, gak nyambung, gak bagus, aneh dan setengah-setengah.. terimakasih buat yang sudah menyempatkan diri membuang waktu kalian yang berharga membaca ff aneh bin gaje bin absurd ini. Kalau bisa tinggalkan komentar yah jhahahahahai


End file.
